Entre nosotros
by Fleuretty
Summary: Pip era un hombre incrédulo y de poca fe hasta que llegó a una ciudad rumana alejada de la mano de Dios. Bastó una noche entre lamentos y orgasmos de sangre para que aprendiera a interpretar las leyendas y creer que ellos caminan entre nosotros. -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: Un fic de un género que jamás hayas usado.-


_Nota de la autora: Inspirado en los relatos «Orgasmos de sangre» de Carter Scott y «La estirpe de la cripta» de Clark Ashton Smith._

 _Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte de los cárpatos transilvanos, dejando una atmósfera de pesadez tras una neblina que se hacía más densa conforme disminuía la luz. Pip Bernadotte siguió el sendero que lo llevaría a Sighișoara, una vieja ciudad rumana en la que esperaba encontrar algo interesante para un sicario. Las noticias de los cientos de asesinatos suscitados en ese lugar llegaron hasta su natal París y estaba seguro que podría pedir una buena suma de dinero a cambio de la cabeza del enfermo tras esos «lamentables accidentes», citando a los noticieros rumanos.

El sendero por el que anduvo por horas comenzaba a perder forma mientras se adentraba en la espesura del follaje local; tuvo que apartar ramas sueltas y evitar los arbustos de espinas que rasgaron su ropa varias veces y por primera vez maldijo el tener solo un ojo, ya que su campo visual estaba muy reducido y era fácil confundir las sombras de los animales o los mismos árboles con seres amorfos que lo seguían, ocultos tras la oscuridad que devoraba todo a su paso.

— Maldito país, ¿qué no pueden tener caminos descentes?

Maldijo en voz alta y sin esperar respuesta hasta que el ulular de una lechuza lo sobresaltó. Por inercia se puso a la defensiva y fue entonces que la vio, tan cerca de él que era imposible no haberse percatado antes: una mujer de cabello largo y rizado en las puntas, tan oscuro que se fusionaba con el entorno y resaltaba de forma significante su rostro, pálido como una hoja de papel y ojos negros, profundos y resaltados por ojeras; llevaba un vestido de apariencia antigua y se desplazaba sin hacer ruido, como si sus pies no tocaran las hojas secas. Pip siempre alardeó de una valentía digna de un ser divino, pero eso no evitó el gran escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella se giró para verlo. La delgadez en sus facciones le recordó a un cadáver y por instinto salió corriendo al escuchar el terrible lamento que soltó; presa de la adrenalina en sus venas anduvo sin rumbo hasta que sus piernas fallaron y tropezó, cayendo de rodillas. Trató de buscar una explicación lógica mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio andaría en medio de la nada asustando a los caminantes? Además, estaba seguro de que era imposible para un ser ordinario lograr una mueca tan grotesca y aterradora como la que hizo al momento de gritar de forma tan potente que le lastimó los tímpanos.

— Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Casi le da un infarto al ver a la chica que estaba de pie frente a él, alumbrando en su dirección con una pequeña lámpara de aceite. Tenía un rostro hermoso aunque las sombras que proyectaba la pequeña llama le daba un toque espectral, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un azul intenso, su cabello rubio y corto le daba un aire infantil. Caminó hacia él y Pip agachó la mirada mientras suspiraba aliviado al percatarse de las pequeñas botas que apenas eran visibles por el largo y entallado vestido amarillo que resaltaba de una forma sugestiva y sensual cada una de sus curvas anatómicas.

— Está pálido, ¿necesita ayuda?

Una extraña timidez lo doblegó y titubeó al querer responderle. Era una sensación extraña para un don Juan como él, caer ante los encantos de esa jovencita como un chiquillo enamorado, cosa que jamás le había sucedido. Tuvo que exhalar varias veces para que la voz le saliera clara y firme.

— Sí, gracias. Me dirijo a la ciudad, pero... — Dudó, sonaba descabellado lo que acababa de ocurrir y no quería ahuyentarla —... algo me desvío del camino y me he extraviado.

— ¿Algo? ¿Acaso vio a la banshee?

— ¿Banshee?

— No es lugar para hablar de estos temas. ¿Se dirige a Sighișoara?

— Eso pretendo. ¿Será posible que también sea tu destino y puedas guiarme? — Habló con un tono seductor, ya más seguro de si mismo y convencido de que la extraña aparición fue solo producto de su paranoia.

— No, voy en dirección contraria, pero puedo encaminarlo al sendero.

— Te lo agradecería, _mademoiselle_...

— Seras. Soy Seras Victoria.

— Pip Bernadotte.

Le sonrió en respuesta y lo ayudó a levantarse, extendiendo su mano para que la cogiera. Su tacto era frío, tan gélido como el propio viento de los cárpatos, pero no le prestó atención a eso. Ese nombre le sonaba familiar, aunque no se tomó mucho tiempo para recordar donde lo había escuchado antes. Andaba a su lado en silencio, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su insistente mirada en los pechos y caderas de Seras, hasta que su cantarina voz lo sacó del hechizo que parecía haber arrojado sobre él.

— Su acento es francés, señor Bernadotte. ¿Qué hace en Rumania?

— Asuntos laborales. ¿Y tú? No pareces ser de la región.

— Soy inglesa, pero vivo aquí desde hace unos años.

— ¿Con tus padres? ¿Tu marido, quizá?

— No. Vivo con mis amos.

— ¿Tus amos? ¿Eres una esclava o algo así? — Se rió y ella con él.

— Algo así. Vivo con mi maestro y su esposa. Ellos me... acogieron después de perder a mis padres en un accidente.

La duda en su explicación no pasó desapercibida para él, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo tras esa verdad a medias, pero no era más que un extraño forastero, es lógico que quisiera reservar detalles de su vida personal. Antes de que lo notara ya estaban sobre el sendero y a lo lejos podían divisarse pequeñas y titilantes luces provenientes de la ciudad.

— Solo siga el camino y llegará en unas horas.

— Gracias, Seras.

Ella sonrió por un instante, antes de que en su cara se plasmara una mueca asustada que obligó a Pip a girarse. Detrás de él, a unos cuantos metros, estaba de pie un anciano de traje negro, cabello largo sujetado en una coleta y un monóculo que agrandaba su dilatada pupila. A su lado había un enorme perro negro con manchas en su pelaje, dando la impresión de tener dos pares extra de ojos rojos.

— Señorita Victoria, me han pedido que la escolte de regreso.

— Walter, yo...

— No esperaba encontrarla acompañada. ¿Quien es su amigo?

— Soy Pip Bernadotte. Espero no causarle problemas a la chica, solo me ayudó a encontrar el camino a la ciudad.

— ¿Problemas? En lo absoluto, señor Bernadotte. Todos conocemos el generoso corazón de la señorita Victoria, aunque me sorprende su falta de hospitalidad. Es muy tarde para que vaya a la ciudad, pasará de media noche cuando llegue y no encontrará alguna posada que le dé servicio. Puede pasar la noche con nosotros, a mis señores les encantan los visitantes.

El anciano sonrió al decir lo último, de una forma que Pip no pudo interpretar. Se giró para ver a Seras, quien lo veía fijamente, suplicando en silencio una petición que no entendía, ¿querría que aceptara? A quien quería engañar, estaba totalmente prendado de ella y si podía alargar su encuentro de esa forma estaba bien para él.

— Claro, será un placer.

— Excelente desición, señor Bernadotte. Hay muchos peligros por estos lares una vez que se pone el sol, ¿no es así, señorita Victoria?

— El señor Bernadotte vio a la banshee, Walter.

— ¿A ese mal augurio? Con más razón debo alegrarme de que decida acompañarnos.

— ¿Mal augurio? ¿Pueden explicarme qué demonios es una banshee?

Pip permaneció a lado de Seras, quién iba con el rostro agachado, evitando a toda costa mirarlo, si tan solo no hubiese prestado más interés en el mayordomo y su respuesta se habría percatado del extraño comportamiento de la chica.

— Las banshees son espíritus que van por el mundo presagiando desgracias. Dicen que la banshee llora cuando alguien va a morir, así que es considerada un mal augurio.

— Tonterías. No creo en esas cosas y si bien ví algo en ese bosque, no dudo que haya sido una loca o alguien tan perdido como yo.

— Así que es un hombre de poca fe, señor Bernadotte. Este país está lleno de leyendas de monstruos y seres fantásticos, principalmente la región de Transilvania.

— Transilvania, ¿qué no es ahí donde vive Drácula?

— La ciudad de Sighișoara es famosa por ser el lugar de nacimiento de Vlad Tepes, así que ese sería el lugar real donde habita Drácula.

— Vampiros. Lo bueno es que hay varios árboles por aquí, así si aparece uno fácilmente podríamos hacer una estaca de madera, ¿no lo crees, Seras?

Ella se encogió ante su comentario. Pip supuso que la estaba incomodando, quizá le molestaba el hecho de que se burlara de las leyendas locales. Decidió guardar silencio el resto del camino; Walter iba frente a ellos con una lámpara de aceite igual a la de la chica, el perro se movía en silencio y de forma sobrenatural, como si atrajese toda la oscuridad del entorno hacia él y tomara un aspecto fantasmal e irreal. Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que se divisó un antiguo enrejado y una mansión enorme, rodeada por una ligera neblina que no hacía más que darle un aspecto más añejo y señorial, como las que solo había visto en películas de terror.

Caminaron por un descuidado jardín. Seras se mantenía rezagada y alerta, como si quisiera vigilar la retaguardia. Pip comenzaba a sentirse paranoico por el cambio de actitud de Seras, la repentina aparición de Walter y las extrañas siluetas que percibía de reojo. Si no fuese porque no creía en esas cosas, juraría que la mujer del bosque los seguía a una distancia considerable, pero haciendo notar su presencia con aquel vestido de pordiosero agitado por el viento.

— Deberían conseguir otro jardinero, el que tienen actualmente no hace un buen trabajo.

Walter no hizo comentario alguno, pero sus hombros se tensaron por un segundo, como si contuviese una carcajada. Pip estaba acostumbrado a interpretar los gestos de otras personas, su labor de sicario lo obligó a aprender a leer los labios y hablar con señas, entender el complicado mensaje tras una leve inclinación de cabeza o una mirada esquiva. Intentó varias veces leer a Seras, pero le era imposible. Ansiedad, tristeza, alegría, miedo, diversas emociones se ocultaban tras la belleza sobrehumana de su rostro, de su perfecta piel de porcelana, sonrosada y lisa como una muñeca antigua condenada a una eterna sonrisa.

A medio camino la niebla era tan densa que de no ser por la luz que emanaba de las lámparas le hubiese sido imposible a Pip continuar adelante, además de que una ligera y molesta brizna le caló hasta los huesos. El ligero vestido de Seras se ciñó a su cuerpo, resaltando la forma de sus senos y dejando ver los erectos pezones sobre la tela. Un deseo obsesivo surgió en él, era la mujer más sensual con la que se había topado en varias estaciones y llevaba más de un mes sin una buena noche de pasión.

— Oye, _cherie_ , ¿no tienes frío?

— Estoy bien.

Su voz sonó fría, indiferente, severamente contrastante con la dulce forma en que lo acogió al momento de conocerse. El vestido amarillo no parecía ser muy grueso y además iba con un provocativo escote, dejando totalmente a la vista el níveo y elegante cuello de la chica. Pip era un hombre robusto y con musculatura debidamente trabajada, capaz de soportar las inclemencias del tiempo porque su estilo de vida así lo demandaba, pero esa lluvia era tan fría que fácilmente podría congelarse en el aire y caer en forma de copos de nieve, ¿cómo es que ella ni siquiera temblaba un poco?

Tras recorrer un camino que se hizo eterno al fin llegaron al porche. La entrada eran dos puertas enormes labrada elegantemente en madera. Walter empujó ambas puertas sin complicaciones y con un gesto de la mano cedió el paso a los dos rezagados. La estancia estaba totalmente en penumbras, más aún se lograban distinguir sombras desplazándose entre los cuadros que decoraban los muros, entre los escalones y pasillos del segundo piso. Estaba maravillado por la grandeza y elegancia de la infraestructura, pero una parte de él quería salir huyendo.

— Señorita Victoria, ¿podría llevar a nuestro invitado a la habitación de huéspedes? Anunciaré su llegada a los señores y serviré la cena.

Seras no respondió. Se encaminó hacia la enorme escalinata y Pip solo atinó a seguirla, permaneciendo detrás de ella lo más cerca que le era posible sin entorpecer sus pasos. El camino solo era iluminado por la lámpara de la chica, emanando una luz tan débil que era imposible ver más allá de uno o dos escalones, pero ella se desplazaba sin problemas, como si la oscuridad no fuese un impedimento.

— ¿Siempre está así de oscuro? No me mal intérpretes, no me quejo, solo es curiosidad.

— Mis señores no son muy apegados a la luz, ni siquiera la artificial. Cuando se acostumbre ya no será un problema.

Una afirmación que le erizó la piel. Ella daba por hecho que permanecería una temporada en esa casa, cosa que no pretendía. Había algo en ese lugar que lo ponía alerta, un aire pesado y extraños ruidos que parecían provenir detrás de las paredes daban una atmósfera tétrica hasta para un escéptico como él. Como si sintiese sus miedos, Seras se detuvo y ladeó el rostro, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Sé que no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero en verdad espero que disfrute su estadía aquí. Le juró que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la mano de la chica estaba sobre la suya, golpeándolo con la frialdad de su piel, hipnotizando sus sentidos con aquella enigmática mirada. Pip supo en ese momento que era el esclavo de Seras, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica y acataría cada orden que ella le diese; si era el designio de la rubia que se quedara a vivir ahí él lo haría, así atentara contra su instinto de supervivencia. Sin soltarlo de la mano lo encaminó hasta la habitación más alejada del pasillo y abrió la puerta, arrancando un terrible chillido de las oxidadas bisagras que lo despertó de su sopor.

— Esta será su habitación. Tómese el tiempo que necesite para instalarse, yo misma vendré por usted en cuanto esté lista la cena.

Entró en la habitación sin decir nada, pasando a lado de la rubia quien olfateó el aire discretamente. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como lamió sus labios y salió huyendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por primera vez fue conciente del cansancio que lo aquejaba; se quitó la mochila de viaje y la empapada cazadora, sus músculos estaban entumidos y las piernas aún le dolían por la forma en que corrió antes. Sin pensar en nada, sin decir nada, solo se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, cediendo ante el sueño de forma inmediata.

 **...**

El ruido de los cristales siendo golpeados por las gruesas gotas de lluvia lo despertaron. Se incorporó con dificultad, se sentía mareado, débil y con una desagradable sensación de vómito en los labios. Se dirigió al pequeño baño de la habitación y buscó el interruptor en vano.

— ¿Quien mierda puede vivir en estas condiciones?

Tuvo que palpar el muro hasta llegar al lavabo, la oscuridad y el malestar general sumado al parche que cubría su cuenca izquierda le impedían enfocar con claridad. Abrió ambas llaves y dejó que el agua corriera, se quitó los guantes y estaba por lavar su rostro cuando un repentino impulso lo hizo girarse, un instinto primitivo alertó cada uno de sus sentidos y no pudo reprimir el deseo de observar por la ventana. A lo lejos, tras las rejas que rodeaban el enorme jardín, pudo ver nuevamente aquella mujer con su vestido viejo y cabello descuidado; ella se detuvo justo frente a él y, aunque la lluvia no le permitía ver con claridad, supo que lo veía con esos ojos negros y hundidos, enmarcados por unas terribles ojeras. La mujer abrió la boca, haciendo una mueca imposible para una persona normal, como si su quijada estuviese rota y colgara de forma grotesca. Pip retrocedió hasta que se golpeó contra el muro, sudaba frío y respiraba agitado, presa de la terrible impresión.

— ¡Mierda! Esto no está pasando, esto no es real.

Como respuesta a su mantra, una voz de mujer susurró en su oído, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. Se oía tan distante y clara a la vez, apagada, sin emoción alguna y aún así transmitía desesperación:

 _«Ella supone la muerte»_

 _Toc, toc, toc..._

Alguien llamó a la puerta, llevándolo al borde del infarto. Salió presuroso del baño, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente, antes de que su cordura fuese consumida por toda esa locura, pero su determinación desapareció al abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con Seras. Iba esta vez con un vestido de tono celeste y encaje a juego, un discreto escote mostraba el inicio de sus pechos y un cinturon azabache ceñía su pequeña cintura.

— Señor Bernadotte, mi señora quiere que lo acompañe a cenar. Lo llevaré al comedor.

— ¿Tu señora? Seras, yo...

— ¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?

Se quedó sin palabras. Algo había en su inusual encanto, en esa envolvente belleza que lo volvía un inútil sin voluntad, totalmente a su merced. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza y seguirla de nuevo a través del pasillo hasta las escaleras y de ahí al comedor. Era una habitación amplia y con una mesa cuadrada de doce plazas, decorado con algunos retratos y pinturas que creía conocer.

— Por favor, tome el lugar que quiera. En breve le servirán la cena.

— ¿No estarás presente, _cherie_?

La ansiedad en su voz delataba el miedo que sentía ante la idea de alejarse de ella, de que no estuviese a su lado. Un miedo que estaba a nada de volverse histeria.

— Debo atender unos asuntos con mi maestro, pero la señora estará con usted. No se preocupe, señor Bernadotte, no lo dejaré.

Ella sabía. Casi podría jurar que esa mujer era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, sentir sus emociones y amoldarlos a su conveniencia para someterlo. Como un zombi sin voluntad caminó hacia la mesa y tomó el asiento más cercano. Lejos de Seras y de la extraña influencia que tenía sobre él pudo prestar atención a los detalles del entorno, era obvio que esa mansión no era muy visitada. El deterioro en el tapizado y la humedad filtrándose en las paredes daban un aspecto de abandono total, lo único aceptable a la vista era la mesa, debidamente puesta y decorada con dos candelabros que iluminaban la estancia a medias.

— Usted debe ser el famoso Bernadotte.

Pip se giró al escuchar la voz tras de sí, haciendo contacto visual con una mujer de belleza innegable: largo cabello rubio y destellos platinos, ojos azules agrandados por un par de gafas delgadas, esbelta y de piel morena, ataviada elegantemente con un vestido oscuro que no dejaba nada a la vista, propio de un funeral pero que en ella lucía tan casual como si llevara jeans y camiseta. Caminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa y se sentó, ocupando el lugar que debería llevar el jefe de la casa.

— Soy el famoso Bernadotte, ¿y usted es la señora de la casa?

— Integra Hellsing. ¿A qué debemos su visita?

— Me dirigía a la ciudad, pero terminé extraviado y Seras me encontró.

— Vaya, al fin sucedió. — Integra habló en susurro, de modo que Pip no supo si imaginó esas palabras. — Y, si no es indiscreción, ¿qué asuntos tiene un francés en Sighișoara?

Dudó unos segundos si responder con sinceridad o esquivar la pregunta, pero en el momento de toparse con esos ojos penetrantes y su mirada astuta supo que no podría mentirle. Se sintió vulnerable, desconcertado y sin ser del todo consiente de sus palabras ya estaba respondiendo.

— Soy un sicario que atraviesa por una mala racha. Escuché los rumores de un asesino serial en ese lugar y quise investigar al respecto, para saber si alguien estaría interesado en mis servicios.

— ¿Contratar a un asesino para combatir al asesino de Sighișoara? Usted no sabe nada, Bernadotte. La gente de aquí no enfrenta los problemas, los evitan y fingen que nada pasó. Nadie habla del tema por temor a ser las siguientes víctimas y prefieren vivir en la indiferencia, adornando sus fachadas con ajo y cruces. Siento decirle que ha venido a Rumania en vano, nadie contratará sus servicios.

— ¿Ajos y cruces en pleno siglo XXI? Podría vestirme como Van Helsing y probar suerte, quizá así me contemplen.

— Utiliza el nombre de un venerado anciano para burlarse de las leyendas locales, en el mismo techo que Van Helsing edificó hace más de cien años. Tiene agallas por reírse de los muertos.

— ¿Van Helsing en verdad existió?

Integra se tomó unos segundos para responder, como si meditara cada palabra.

— Él fue mi ancestro. Fundó la mansión Hellsing y murió con la gloria que merecía. El mito del vampiro lo acompañó a la tumba, ya que nadie habla de Drácula, excepto en Sighișoara, ellos son los únicos que aún recuerdan el nombre de Abraham Van Helsing y guardan respeto por él. Ahora estamos en una época decadente donde nadie cree, más me mantengo como única heredera del noble título de cazavampiros. Pero no hablemos más de mi familia, es una noche tormentosa y hay espíritus en pena que deambulan por los alrededores.

Antes de que Pip pudiese decir algo Walter apareció en la entrada, empujando de un pequeño carro de servicio con charolas cubiertas. Primero sirvió a Integra y aunque no pudo distinguir que era por la distancia en la que se encontraban, el curioso aroma de la carne bien condimentada llegó a su nariz. Minutos después tenía frente a él un grueso filete con forma irregular, bañado en salsa de arándanos y acompañado con papas adobadas como guarnición, o eso dijo el mayordomo. El primer bocado lo comió con cierto recelo, pero no pudo detenerse después de saborear la exquisita salsa y disfrutar del sabor peculiar de la carne, dulce pero apetecible.

— La carne está en su punto, debo felicitar a su cocinero, Integra. ¿Es ternera?

— ¿Lo dice por la suavidad? No, es carne de... un lactante, más no es de ternera.

Quiso ignorar ese comentario, pero un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo agobió. Era demasiado listo y experimentado para darse cuenta que la señora de la casa estaba un tanto loca, que el mayordomo tenía un aire lúgubre y que Seras no tenía motivo aparente para permanecer con tantos lunáticos. Terminó presurosamente su cena, tenía que salir de ahí pero al menos partiría con el estómago lleno.

— Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero será mejor que me ponga en marcha.

— ¿Irse? Temo que no puedo permitirlo. — Integra se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, situándose detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado y posando las manos sobre sus hombros. — Ella está allá afuera, esperando por usted.

— ¿Ella? ¿De qué demonios habla?

— ¿Porqué no lo comprueba por si mismo?

Señaló a la ventana más próxima. Pip se incorporó bruscamente y se asomó por el gran marco que le señalaban; esa cosa estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, o eso creyó, ya que al iluminarse su rostro por un rayo se distinguieron las vacías cuencas oculares. Abrió la boca una vez más, haciendo ese gesto grotesco que le erizaba la piel. Pip se tapó los oídos y retrocedió asustado. Integra caminó a su lado, posándose a un lado de la ventana y mirando el exterior.

— Pobre Mina. Siempre trata de ahuyentar a nuestros visitantes, pero nunca lo logra.

— ¿Mi-na?

— Mina Harker. — Integra se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, tomando un cuchillo del montón de cubiertos sin usar y jugando con él entre sus dedos. — Fue la única mortal que no se convirtió en vampiro después de un bautismo de sangre. Drácula mismo bebió de ella, pero fue detenido por mi antepasado. Más no entendían que los vínculos de sangre jamás pueden ser destruidos y su alma quedó ligada al destino del conde de Valaquia. Ahora no es más que un ente errante, encaprichado con el deseo de evitar la muerte de seres inocentes para que dios se apiade de ella y le abra las puertas del cielo, pero es inútil. Ella no hace más que condenarlos, presagiar la desgracia para aquellos que tienen la desdicha de cruzar su camino, como usted.

Sonrió ampliamente, dejando a la vista una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos que resaltaban por su oscura piel. Pip la miró, tratando de asimilar cada palabra, de analizar lo que acababa de ver y encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero nada de lo que pensaba era coherente. Integra sujetó el cuchillo con firmeza e hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca, el cual comenzó a sangrar con abundancia.

— Dijo que quería conocer al asesino de Sighișoara y le daré ese privilegio.

Una carcajada precedió esas palabras; profunda, demente, cavernosa y proveniente de la nada. El rostro del castaño estaba pálido, sudaba frío y le costaba trabajo respirar, como si el aire a su alrededor tomara una consistencia sólida que apresaba sus pulmones. Frente a él un remolino de sombras se materializó, tomando la forma de un hombre alto de gabardina roja que tomó el brazo sangrante de Integra y lamió su herida con una lengua inusualmente larga, no humana.

— Bernadotte, él es Vlad Tepes, el empalador de Rumania y causante de cada uno de esos asesinatos. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca y no podía articular palabra, presa del miedo. Ese hombre lo miró de reojo sin dejar ni un solo segundo su labor, hasta que no hubo rastro alguno de sangre y la herida cerró con pequeños coágulos. Se incorporó totalmente, dejando ver una altura que a Pip le pareció cercana a los dos metros, quizá un poco más. Lo encaró mientras reía sardónicamente, dejando entrever sus dientes largos y filosos, como los de un carroñero listo para lanzarse sobre su presa. Sus ojos eran rojos, intensamente brillosos, como si fuesen llamas de otro plano, una ventana al mismo infierno.

— ¿Un sicario que quiere ser héroe? Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Vas a enfrentarme? ¡Hazlo! Acaba con mi existencia y libera a este país de una leyenda viviente, porque yo soy Drácula, el hijo del dragón. Soy quien atrae la peste sobre las cosechas, quien desaparece a los infantes, el que mata a las vírgenes; soy la razón por la cual esta gente se mantiene estancada en costumbres primitivas, porque aún tienen la ilusa idea de que pueden librarse de mí con un collar de ajo y una estaca de madera.

No se movió ni un milímetro, estaba seguro, pero Pip sintió su aliento sobre el rostro: gélido, nauseabundo, con la esencia de la muerte. Ese hombre se situó detrás de Integra con la misma gracia de un felino que camina despacio, acechando.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi ama? Podría beber cada gota de su asquerosa sangre y abastecer tus cámaras frías; el invierno está próximo y hay que estar preparados, ¿no, Integra?

— Sabes que detesto la carne adulta, Alucard.

Se sentía totalmente ajeno a esa conversación, le era tan irreal que por un segundo creyó seguir durmiendo y tener una pesadilla, hasta que comenzó a atar cabos en su mente:

 _«Carne de... lactante»_

 _«Esta mañana fueron encontrados los restos_ _óseos_ _de tres menores que, según el análisis forense, corresponden a los niños desaparecidos hace un mes a las afueras de_ _Sighișoara_ _...»_

 _«Beber cada gota de su asquerosa sangre»_

 _«... Todas las víctimas eran mujeres entre los quince y veinticinco años de edad a quienes les fue extraída sangre hasta provocarles una muerte por shock hipovolémico; los cuerpos no presentaban marca alguna, salvo dos orificios a la altura de la yugular por donde se sospecha fueron desangradas. Hasta ahora no se ha encontrado un factor en común que tuviesen, excepto que eran vírgenes, según lo dicta la policía en el informe emitido por su departamento de criminología...»_

 _«...libera a este país de una leyenda viviente...»_

 _«... Aunque no hay un patrón definido, se teme que los asesinatos de las jóvenes tengan relación con la desaparición de menores. No se descarta la posibilidad de que un asesino serial o una secta estén detrás de todo»_

 _«... Ellos me... acogieron después de perder a mis padres en un accidente»_

 _«... La embajada Inglesa solicitó el apoyo del gobierno de Rumania para trasladar los restos del matrimonio Victoria a Inglaterra. Testigos aseguran que viajaban con su hija de diecinueve años, pero su cuerpo no fue encontrado en el lugar del accidente. Forenses confirman que es imposible sobrevivir a un accidente de tal magnitud, por lo que se teme la posibilidad de que haya sido ultrajado y hurtado por alguna secta local, dada la proximidad del treinta y uno de octubre»_

— Malditos enfermos...

Retrocedió horrorizado, hasta que las arcadas de su abdomen le impidieron dar un paso más. Tuvo que inclinarse para vomitar, recordar el exquisito pero peculiar sabor de la carne lo golpeó con fuerza. Ni siquiera él siendo un bastardo mal nacido sería capaz de cometer canibalismo concientemente. Su frente estaba perlada por el esfuerzo y su cuerpo tembló aún más al escuchar la profunda y masculina voz dirigirse a él una vez más.

— Vienes aquí con el deseo de cogerte a mi sirviente y asesinarme, además de insultar a mi ama. Esto no se puede quedar así, francés.

No se percató de la presencia del perro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El dolor lo hizo reaccionar y tratar de apartarlo con una patada, pero el can se prensaba con fuerza a su brazo, perforando la carne hasta golpear su hueso con los afilados colmillos. Palideció aún más y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que los seis ojos de ese demonio lo observaban fijamente, con una extraña emoción que le pareció fría, con odio y burla, simplemente humana. Jaló su brazo con la fuerza suficiente para que abriera la mandíbula, desgarrando sus músculos y cubriendo de sangre su ropa. Presurosos pasos hicieron eco y en lo que para él fue una eternidad Seras irrumpió en la estancia, agitada y con el cabello alborotado.

— ¡Señor Bern...!

— Se-ras.

La miró detenerse como si un muro invisible le bloqueara el paso. Sus labios temblaban y susurraba cosas que eran inaudibles desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una mueca de horror se grabó en su perfecto rostro y estaba seguro de que hubiese palidecido si su piel no fuera tan clara, inusualmente blanca, falta de la vitalidad que debería tener una chica de diecinueve años.

— No te resistas más, Seras Victoria. Tu cuerpo lo exige, lo necesitas. No te niegues por más tiempo el deleite de la sangre.

Pequeñas lágrimas de color rojo recorrieron las mejillas de Seras. Sus ojos cambiaron de tono, idénticos al demonio que le hablaba y Pip por fin pudo observar los largos colmillos que sobresalían de la boca que tan fervientemente anhelaba devorar a besos. Caminó hacia él con esfuerzo, como si librara una lucha interna que él no comprendía, pero no había necesidad, porque él haría lo que fuese necesario para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, daría su propia vida si ella lo pidiera. Alguien más estaba con ellos, pero carecía de importancia, el brazo ya no dolía y por fin podrían estar juntos.

— Seras.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento...

A lo lejos, en un punto distante para él se escuchó un grito desgarrador y una risa digna del mismo diablo. Una frase llegó a su mente junto a otros divagues sin forma:

 _«Ella supone la muerte»_

 **...**

El humo del tabaco inundó la habitación, mismo que inhaló repetidas veces una vez que el puro se extinguió entre sus labios. Dio un sorbo a la taza de té y sonrió satisfecha.

— Fue una noche provechosa, ¿no lo crees, sirviente?

— Inusual y fuera de la rutina. Comenzaba a aburrirme de tus supersticiosos vecinos citadinos.

— Hay que recordarles a esa escoria de quién depende sus miserables vidas.

— ¿Buscas la fama que le fue negada a tu ancestro?

— Al abuelo jamás le importó que lo llamaran loco y prefirió morir aislado, siendo la burla y comidilla de todos. ¡Yo los hice respetar el mito! Gracias a mí los niños dicen tu nombre con miedo y los adultos vuelven a creer en las leyendas.

— Eres el último miembro de la única familia cazavampiros en Rumania y le das total libertad a quienes deberías cazar. Qué irónico, Integra Hellsing.

Integra hizo un gesto desdeñoso y miró con severidad a Alucard, quien mantuvo su sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué no tienes la orden de acabar con todo vampiro que aparezca? ¿No eres el perro de Hellsing que rastrea cada inmundo rastro de tu especie para aniquilarlos? No te confundas, Alucard. Te necesito fuerte y sé que solo la sangre te nutre, así que te dejo abierta la puerta de la cocina para que te sirvas a voluntad, nada más.

— ¿Y los cuerpos?

— Levantaría muchas sospechas que de un día para otro aumentará la cantidad de asesinatos. Si se desaparecen los cuerpos las investigaciones se vuelven torpes y lentas y al final terminan siendo archivadas. No hago más que deshacerme de tu basura.

— Claro, Integra.

La ironía en su tono no pasó desapercibida para la mujer.

— Además, ahora que Seras ha probado la sangre aumentarán esos cuerpos. Enseñala bien, Alucard. Ya sabes que carne prefiero.

— Como ordene, mi ama.

El vampiro se fusionó con las sombras de la estancia, desapareciendo de su vista. Integra se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente de un lado a otro de la oficina, hasta que algo captó su atención. Se acercó a la ventana y sonrió con burla.

— Oh, querida Mina. ¿Tanto odias a mí amado sirviente? Has perdido otra alma, aunque es una lástima, ese francés hubiese sido un buen aliado. No cualquiera resiste el encanto natural de un vampiro, casi todos se dejan seducir por el olor que despiden, como una flor carnívora que atrae a sus presas por el aroma. Sucumbió y terminó loco, igual que tú, asquerosa puta. Jonathan debe seguir revolcándose en su tumba.

A lo lejos, detrás de la reja que limitaba el jardín, aquel ente errante se encaminó al bosque, perdiéndose entre la niebla. El sol estaba próximo a salir, lo supo porque esta vez no hubo gritos desgarradores que hicieran eco en las paredes de su mansión, solo un llanto, lastimero y distante.

 **...**

Estaba sumido en un sopor extraño, adormecedor. Apenas podía distinguir las cadenas que sujetaban sus piernas y el brazo derecho lo sentía adormecido, el mismo brazo que colgaba inerte y que despedía un olor putrefacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía, pero no importaba, mientras ella estuviese a su lado. Se removió intranquilo al escuchar el eco de sus pasos aproximarse. Abrió la pesada puerta de metal, iluminando la sombría celda con el brillo de su sola presencia, como un ángel que brinda consuelo a los moribundos. Se acercó a él sin decir palabra alguna; Pip perdió todo rastro de cordura que aún conservaba y se arrojó sobre ella como un animal hambriento, Seras lo empujó por los hombros suavemente para sentarlo sobre una fría loza y así acomodarse entre sus piernas, enroscando las propias alrededor de su cintura. Totalmente desnudo y sabedor de la rutina, ladeó el rostro para que ella tuviera acceso a su cuello mientras la penetraba bruscamente.

Seras gimió antes de clavar sus colmillos en la curtida carne y movió su cadera al desenfrenado ritmo del castaño; clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, haciendo que pequeños brotes de sangre agobiaran su olfato y la llevaran a un clímax junto a ese hombre. Ambos se sacudían, presas de un sangriento orgasmo. Cansado y jadeante, Pip colocaba el rostro entre los expuestos pechos de la chica y los lamía, como si fuese un perro amaestrado que lame la mano de su dueño.

— Esto no es más que el oscuro delirio de un febril sueño. Quizá despertemos algún día, señor Bernadotte.

Pip permanecía en silencio, incapaz de responder. Pasaban algunos minutos antes de que recuperara la fuerza suficiente para retomar su embate; Seras se entregaba a él hasta que caía inconsciente. Limpiaba sus heridas lo mejor que podía y dejaba un plato con comida a un lado, de modo que estuviese a su alcance. Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel hombre que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con ella y no creer que hay seres malditos que caminan entre nosostros.


End file.
